A Prince in a Pegaus
by The-next-you-know-who
Summary: 'I always used to dream those days that a handsome prince will come riding a Pegasus whisk away my pain and be the reason I will touch the sky. How naive I was.' A story where Julia and Tala learn about the importance of forgiving and accepting in life along with the real meaning of Happiness. ONE- SHOT!


**So a mad Dog bit me and I thought why not write a one-shot. It was supposed to be romantic, yes I can write that too Muwaahaha*cough*cough* ahem.. anyway enjoy foklks ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime series Beyblade, it belong to its respective owner. I do however own the plot.**

* * *

On the cold streets of Russia a woman in her early forties was walking towards her home. She was very beautiful for her age, well-dressed and uptight, though if one looked close enough they would notice fine-lines starting to appear on her forehead and her gorgeous orange-brown hairs are graying slightly.

As she passed a boutique, she stared at her reflection in the display mirror. Suddenly she could feel stink on the back of her eyes.

"Don't worry wench, you look good~", somebody drawled. The woman looked at the direction of the voice and found some teenagers standing in a hurdle, few of them looked drunk.

"Isn't she the one that circus joker called a whore"

The woman scowled at them "Wasted brats", she muttered under her breathe, her head down and steps quickened. From outside it looks like she had ignored that snide remarks, but on the inside of her a volcano is about to abrupt.

* * *

 **Julia Fernandez's Journal**

 _the day everything ended,_

 _I still remember that day, it's quite vivid in my memory. Shouldn't humans forget about the painful moments? Cause it brought a feeling of constant sadness and helplessness. But every once in a while the flashes came back they torture me, shook my soul to the core and it take up all my strength to recollect myself. Probably it's my fault if only i have answered my father properly. You might be wondering what he asked me, a simple question, to me its deeper than a black whole. "what do you want me to say", he asked me. I don't know how to answer him. How am I supposed to know? I was just a 13 year old girl who doesn't want her mother to cry. From the moment I got old enough to understand I always saw them fighting, screaming at each other, during these times I used to hid in my cupboard with Raul to escape from those voices._

 _Now that I recall it, it all started when during a circus tour in Russia father called mother something horrible and insulted her in front of the crowds. People as normally started rumors and gossips a twisted version of truth. Somebody on the streets called momma names, the moment she returned home she went to her room and started sobbing loudly, I was scared I thought momma was hurt. So naturally I went to my father._

 _He stand in front of her like a statue of ice, what happened after that was blurr. She remembered a sentence though she asked him to tell her what a whore means, does always living on his rules made her a whore, does leaving everything she hold fast for him made her a whore, taking care of his children and their every need, abandoning her own dreams for him, sacrificing her own identity, does that made her a whore._

 _I was really scared and really angry that my parents are fighting, it was really scary i want to hug someone and then i started to weep too, seeing that i am crying Raul started to cry too and I hugged him._

 _Next day when we woke up, I found my mother had killed herself and my father had loose his mind they took him to an asylum._

 _That day despite Raul being there I felt so weak, lonely and helpless. He was probably the only reason I'm alive. But I always used to dream those days that_ _ **a handsome prince will come riding a Pegasus whisk away my pain and be the reason I will touch the sky**_ _, I don't have to be the only one who took care my brother then._ _ **How naive I was.**_

* * *

 **Two Years later**

"And the winners of the Spanish Tournament are F-DYNASTY. Hold it up for the dynamic duo of brother and sister, Julia and Raul . They will be representing Spain in the world Championship!", DJ Jazzman bellowed, though his voice was muffled due to the uproar.

The crowd roared in excitement, as the Twins waved at them. The rest of his announcement was ignored by the occupants of the room as each of them contemplate their thought while watching T.V. It was a normal-sized room, with only a T.V. and two couches. There were no decoration on the wall just simple Olive color with white linings.

"Lookie here! This tournament is turning into a Big Joke.", Ian sneered at the screen.

"heh ! We'll crush them like ants ", Bryan agreed with his smaller teammate as he rubbed his thumb and forefinger to prove the point.

Spencer quietly watched his teammates from the, even if they are not showing it, they are genuinely excited to be back. It's a chance to be normal, to prove they are much better without Boris.

Their captain on the other hand was narrowing his eyes at the screen.

 _'I've seen her before. But where, who are you?'_

"Quit babbling nonsense. If we want to win the tournament we better not underestimate our opponent, even if they aren't gonna stay in the tournament much longer", Tala Ivanov huffed at his teams carelessness.

"You still agreed though, didn't you", Bryan pointed and Ian snickered.

Tala scowled at them, "Come on, we have a tournament to win tomorrow, better start practicing now.

The other three gave one last look to the T.V. and left the room, Tala turned it off and stared at the blank screen. It was just another face, its not like she is the first girl to participate in the sport many came and went. But what makes her different? More importantly why did it bother him so much. Shaking his head he made his way out of the room.

* * *

So a certain greenette had a great idea and all the Blitzkrieg Boys are making their way to 'The Great Spanish Circus'. Tala cursed Bryan again, that dude is having a great time scaring people off.

"Drink it! It'll cool you both off", Spencer said thrusting two soda cans between them before they could kill each other.

Bryan snorted, " Give it to him, he's fretting since we've been here"

Tala glared at him, "Too much for being normal", he huffed and started to walk faster, he knew Bryan never back downs so the only way to avoid fight is to ignore him.

He opened the can and was about to take a gulp when his gaze fell on the poster, his breathe hitched and he started sputtering the drink.

"See I told you!", Bryan said as came to him and patted his back, that pat was so hard that he was scared that he broke his spine. Tala coughed and swatted Bryan away, after a few minutes he recovered.

"Dude! What's up with you?", Ian said.

"What? nothings up with me",he replied which earned him a raised eyebrow from literally everyone.

"You still wanna go?", Spencer asked and Tala nodded in affirmation.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up later", he told them. They reluctantly left and Tala stared at the poster. It shows all the circus artists that were performing today, though what he was staring at was in the corner-most part of it.

 _'Circus. Dual toned hair.'_

Then suddenly it clicked.

 _'That woman two years ago'_

A weight was forming at the pit of his stomach, was it guilt. Maybe. He stared at the poster again, he didn't know how long he stared at it, it could've been forever.

Sigh

He know its not his fault, some people takes things a little too seriously, but a small voice in the back of his head was mocking him that he was too scared to accept his mistake. What can he do now, whats done is done, he can't do anything to change his past.

Or maybe he can but he didn't want to.

* * *

After a tiring show, Julia made her way back to the dressing room. She locked the door behind her, and stared at the mirror. The masked faced instantly broke, the brilliant smile she was sporting earlier turned upside down. It had become habitual of her, she knew that she was being an emo sort of person. But she can't help it, that no matter how hard she tried she can't be happy.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her trance.

"What is it?", Julia asked in a annoyed tone, she was very tired and her whole body felt sore.

"Somebody wants to meet you"

"Tell them to fuck-off"

"Come on Julia don't be like this"

She sighed and opened the door, it was Raul, who else could it be. She raised an eyebrow at him, he seems excited.

"It looks like we've got fans, who knows its our time to shine", he said happily.

"You said 'someone want to meet me' ", she snorted.

"Oh well, you're always best twin, plus its the same thing", he said sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes but her gaze soften a little, Raul has always been a shy kid so naturally he is excited to meet someone who willingly came by themselves. But nobody ever came to meet them before, its always been the adults or more experienced artists, families came and took photos with them after the circus. Which kind of made her curious.

She made her way to the backstage, which is almost empty except a bunch of boys, who raised an eyebrow at her appearance. One of them, a redhead approached her, when Raul told her that somebody wants to meet her she was expecting kids or at least a teenage girl who was excited at the prospect of another girl doing stunts. A boy slightly older than her was the last thing she'd expected, and lets just say he wasn't that bad looking at all.

"So You're the one", She asked and mentally berated herself for sounding like a inspector.

"Nice figure genius", the boy with purple hair commented from behind the redhead, who gave him a look and then he left with the other boys.

Julia eyed the redhead who looks like he was thinking hard, so she decide to break the silence.

"Photograph?", _'God that was embarrassing, but isn't that's what people came here for'_

The boy gave her a bitter smile or at least it was supposed to be, a tiny quirk of lips. He realize delaying the inevitable isn't doing him any good, so he took a deep breathe and licked his lips.

"Okay so look...the thing is", he gulped,"I don't how to start but I'll just say it..", with that he told her.

*silence*

"I'm Sorry", that's all he had to say, after a event which took her life in a havoc.

Silence, usually to Tala this word brings peace but right now this silence, its ringing, screaming and deafening.

Julia on the other hand felt like she was falling, it happens every time someone mention her parents, its like her whole world crashed and burned. All notions of rationality disappeared from her mind, with only one thought _'this person standing in front of her, its all his fault'_ she didn't know how but that's no longer a point.

Tala was about to touch her shoulder to get the girl out of her trance when

*SLAP*

It felt to him being hit by a thunder-bolt, he touched his cheek when he felt something wet and warm dripping from it, it was blood. Five lines appeared on his cheek drawing blood from them, a bruise soon forming on it. He eyed her fingernails red and sharp, then he looked at her face and wished he wouldn't have looked up.

Her green eyes were watering, there was pain evident on them but there was a fire raging beneath them.

He opened his mouth to apologize again but she cut him off.

"Don't. Just leave. I SAID LEAVE. Before I loose it", she told him not knowing she had already lost it. Tala didn't need to be told twice he left right away.

Julia stormed back to the dressing room and stared at the mirror. She hated this image of her, its weak pathetic. She glared at the mirror.

 _'I am not Weak'_

She hit the mirror with both her hands, till it smashed into pieces, She screamed, she could hear the distant voice calling her name, she didn't want them to pity her. She relished the feeling of broken glass against her skin, the sting kind of numbs the pain in her heart. She stared at the fragments of scattered glass, has her life always been like this or was she the one who made it like it is now. She laughed at the painful realization, **there will be no Prince in Pegasus it only happens in fairy-tales, she had to ride it herself if she wants to fly**. With a renewed resolve in her heart, she stood ready to face the world.

* * *

Crowd was in a uproar for the match between F-Dynasty and Blitzkrieg Boys is about to start. Julia was pacing outside her locker room, she was about to face his team which makes winning the match all the more appealing. But for the time being she had forgotten about their confrontation at the circus, now that she thought about it.

 _'Didn't he apologized, that makes him a good guy right?'_ she shook her head, _'whats wrong with me? head on the game, get a grip Julia, get a grip'_

But a small voice in her head told her that if he wanted to he didn't need to tell her, why face all that humiliation, after all it has been quite a long time and on top of it he has a big ego. She felt someone staring, she turned instinctively ice-blue met sharp green. She glared at his opponents who was unfazed wearing his ice cold mask. He started to leave but then made an abrupt turn, gazing cautiously at her,

"Good Luck, you'll need it ", he muttered barely audible but Julia heard it nonetheless, she snorted at him as if.

"What gave you that idea", she asked challengingly.

He simply stared at her, "You get edgy when you're nervous"

 _'That creep, was he watching me'_ , she thought.

"What are you my mother?"

"..", he looked around, "I apologize"

She was about to retort when her mind just processed what he said, she knew what he was talking about.

Her face turned hard,"You should be", she walked past him but then stopped in mid way.

"Apology accepted"

"Huh?"

"Get ready to loose your match", she said and left for the stadium, good thing she had her back turned to him so he didn't saw her blush.

* * *

They lost their match, but at least they made it to the quarter-finals and that counts. After that Julia often found the redhead in the audience during her circus trips, of course he never applauded or clapped.

But today was different, today Julia was about give her one of the biggest performance in her life. They do it every year but this time they are in the main event.

Everything turned out to be fine in the end and she realized that the only person who could make her happy was, she herself.

Though she didn't find the redhead this time, sure he missed a few of her shows and they never talked to each other but it upset her a little.

 _'Maybe he was busy or maybe he finally get tired of it at last'_

Contemplating her thoughts a little more, she prepared her mind for the show, they can't make any mistakes. The good thing that come out of the world championship was that, it earned them respect and popularity, which made Raul a lot more confident in himself.

The show was fabulous, you could barely hear anything in the uproars. But Julia's smile didn't reach her eyes as usual, Raul wondered what happened to her but waved to the crowed enthusiastically there is no way he's gonna mess it up.

Just as they were about to leave the stage, from the corner of her vision she caught fleck of red in the background barely visible, but she could swear its him. So he came finally, she didn't know why but it makes her insides feel pretty giddy.

This time when Julia stared at her reflection in the mirror, her face broke into a grin.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Tyson:** You were saying..

I take it back happy * goes to an emo corner and grows mushroom!*

 **Tyson :** Ignore that, this is what happen when depressed teenagers starts writing something they don't anything about.

HEY! I'm not depressed it just turned out to be more angsty than I intended to. So folks **don't forget to tell me about what you think of the story in the reviews.**

 **Tyson:** Man, you sound like a Youtuber

And that sounded copied, anyway whatever I made Tyson babble before can be summarized as **'Constructive Criticism is Appreciated'**.

 **Tyson:** **And those who are waiting for Detective Hiwatari's Apprentice's Update. Don't worry It'll be updated today or Rolly will die.**

hey!

 **Tyson :** What its a win-win for everybody. Besides aren't you going to say anything.

Did you heard something called inner monologue

 **Tyson:** inner what?

 **So everyone we'll meet again when Tyson finds his dictionary.**

 **Till then BUh-BYE !**

 **I am officially dead I thought I'll complete chapter 2 of** **Detective Hiwatari's Apprentice's but I can't complete it. boohoohoooo (it means i'm crying internally)**

 **Tyson : tsk tsk** Such a shame now how am I gonna face the world


End file.
